


Nightmare. Comfort. Confession.

by DearSweetAnon



Series: 3 Word Prompts [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3 word prompts, Confession, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5917273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearSweetAnon/pseuds/DearSweetAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from my friend Raf (@queenofdiamondsliechtenstien) </p><p>Lili has a nightmare and her older brother comforts her. Something is revealed in the dead of night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare. Comfort. Confession.

Lili was trapped in an endless maze. Every turn was a dead end, with an insult from someone she loved thrown in. Turn left, and the voice of her uncle rang out “Lili, you are so stupid! Why don’t you get it?” Turning right, and the voice of her adoptive older brother echoed through her mind. “I don’t really love you, you know that?” 

She sank to her knees, sobbing. “I’m sorry! What did I do?! I’m so sorry!” soon the sounds of her own anguished screams faded into the sound of her brother soothing her as he hugged her. 

“What’s wrong Lili? You sound very upset. Did you have a bad dream?” Lili just dumbly nodded as she clung to her brother. “It’s okay. It’s fine. I love you Lili.”  
She just sighed and mumbled “but not like I love you…”. Ah, there was the catch. Unfortunately Lili was very much in love with her older brother (its ok, right? They’re not actually related, so its fine, right?) What happened after her quick internal rationalisation surprised her like nothing before. 

“Believe it or not, I love you like you love me. You’re not very subtle.” Lili blushed, and then the realisation of what had just been revealed hit her.  
“Really?!”   
“Really.”

She turned to face Vash and placed a light, chaste kiss on his lips.   
“Yay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Raf for this prompt!
> 
> Give me ANY three words and a ship in the comments and I'll write you a fic.


End file.
